The Ring: Harry Potter Style
by DRadFan
Summary: This story starts out as another Urban Legend involving a tape, until a series of deaths happens, and reporter Ginny Weasley has to get to the bottom of them. The legend comes to life when Ginny watches the mysterious tape, only to get a mysterious phone
1. You Will Die in Seven Days

1A/N: Ahhhh... I love The Ring. So threatening! Well, this is the Harry Potter version of the story through my eyes. Keep in mind that I haven't watched The Ring in a while, so I might get some things wrong.

Chapter 1

You Will Die in Seven Days

Cho Chang and Angelina Johnson were sitting on Cho's bed, popcorn and sodas ready. "Yah, that party was so funny! I wish you could've been there." Cho said, finishing a conversation about last weeks party.

"I've heard about the tape, but what does it look like? I've never really looked into it," Angelina said.

"The Tape is n nothing more than a mere myth. You watch it, and you will die seven days later. They say on your seventh day, she will crawl out of the TV, and part her hair. The Ring will shine in her eyes, and when you see it, you simply die," Cho explained.

"Isn't today you seventh day?" Angelina asked.

"Yep. It's 11:58 right now. I'm supposedly going to die in 2 minutes. Oh look, we're out of popcorn. I'll be right back," Cho said, and walked down stairs to the pantry.

It was a very stormy night, and it was very good weather for ghost stories. Cho picked a very buttery popcorn bag from the pantry. She walked over to the microwave, and set it for 1 minute. Glancing at the clock, Cho laughed.

_11:59 P.M._

Lightning flashed. Cho jumped when the microwave buzzed because the popcorn was done. Taking the popcorn from the microwave, Cho heard a fuzzy noise. She turned around. It was the TV.

"Very funny, Angelina!" Cho yelled. She picked up the remote control and clicked the TV off. Cho was about to get back to the popcorn when the TV flickered back on, only to reveal a well.

"Angelina! You're not funny anymore!" she said, trying to turn the TV off, but it wouldn't.

Cho walked over to the TV, and sat down on front of it. A girl with long brown hair stepped out of the well. She walked closer and closer to the TV screen until she was right in front of it. Cho thought she wouldn't come any closer, but to her horror, she stepped out of the TV...

Sorry this chapter was so short, but first chapters are usually shorter than the others. The next one will be longer. It will be called Cho's Funeral.


	2. Cho's Funeral

1 A/N: I PROMISE THIS WILL BE LONGER THAN THE LAST! And just to let those anti-Cho people out there, who probably had a bash from the last chapter, had better keep the butterbeer out! Cho is even worse in this chapter!

Chapter 2

Cho's Funeral

Reporter Ginny Weasley stepped into the home of Cho Chang. The place was a mess. Chairs were knocked over, popcorn was strewn every where, other reporters and doctors and nurses were there too.

"Here she is now," a woman Ginny recognized as Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Luna," Ginny said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Ginny. Now, the case we have here... isn't like any other. It was definitely a murder because Cho's body is a bit beaten up," Luna began.

"What was the cause of death?" Ginny asked curiously.

"That's what is unusual. We did an autopsy, and the result show her heart just... Stopped. It couldn't have been a curse, because no one has discovered one that could do this you." Luna explained. (A/N: Keep in mind we are still in the magic world, even if they are watching videos on TV's. So they did the autopsy magically so they didn't have to cut the body open.)

Ginny thought about this. "Where's the body?"

"In here," Luna said, pointing to a closet door. "Brace yourself, Ginny."

Ginny hesitated, but grasped the door knob firmly, twisted it, and pulled the door out. Ginny gasped. Cho's face was a dark green, from rotting all night. Her jaw was hanging loose, broken and scabby. Cho's right eyeball was hanging by a single thread. The other was rolled back into her head. In places, she had been scratched down to the bone. She was hunched up into a ball, cowering in the corner.

"Oh my God..." Ginny said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"We would have put her into a body bag, but after our men heard he story of what happened to her, the didn't dare touch her," Luna said. "Cho's parents are devastated. But what makes this case even more unusual is... well... Do you remember Angelina Johnson from school?"

"Of course."

"Well, she was here at the time of death. But unfortunately, she was driven into insanity, and all she tells us is something about a tape. We have looked into it and many people have died seven days after watching a tape. Angelina was also able to tell us that Cho owned a copy of this so called tape and she led us to it. Do you want it for investigation?" Luna asked, handing Ginny an unmarked tape.

"Oh please, this will help a lot. Did anything else happen I should know about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so, but you might want to go to Cho's funeral tomorrow at noon. Her parents will be there. You could ask them some questions. We could schedule something with Angelina if you like. If I find anything else out, I'll call you," Luna replied.

"Thanks, Luna."

_**Next Day**_

_**Cho's Funeral**_

_**Noon**_

"Mr. And Mrs. Chang? Ginny Weasley, reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. Do you mind if I have a word with you?" Ginny asked two tearful people.

"Oh, hello Ms. Weasley. Yes, you may," Mrs. Chang replied.

"Now, what can you tell me about Cho. I mean, what you think could have killed her?"

"All we know is, she went to a party, and when she came home, she said something about a tape. A week later, we came home, Cho in the closet, and Angelina whimpering in the corner."

"Interesting. Well, thank you for your time. If you have any questions, here's my card. We'll call you if we find anything."

"Thank you."

_**Ginny's house**_

_**12:30**_

Ginny arrived at her house, taking in the smell of lunch. Her house was a one story Victorian, with a blue front door. The shutters were blue too, and it had a tire swing out front for her son.

Ginny walked in, greeted with a huge hug from a hyper ten year old. "Hey, Daniel," she said, returning the hug. "You're home early," a voice said.

Ginny looked up. "Hey, Harry. How was your day?"

"Tiring," he said, glancing at his son. "So what's the case this time?"

"Oh, well, you remember Angelina and Cho from school, right?"

"Who could forget?"

"Well, apparently, Cho went to this party, and watched this tape. A week later, she invited Angelina over to her house. Cho died at exactly midnight, and Angelina went insane. Cho was found in a closet, squinching into a ball in the corner. It was not a pretty sight. It was weird, really." Ginny explained..

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Who knows. They'll find out eventually. I love you," he said, giving her a quick kiss, before heading back to what ever.

_**Ginny's Room**_

_**8:00 P.M.**_

Ginny starred at the tape in her hands. _It's so odd, _she thought. _How could some one just die, but yet have so much blood lost and not die from that? _She turned the tape over.

"Give it a rest, Gin. You've been starring at the thing for hours now," Harry said, breaking her concentration.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just so odd."

"You'll figure it out later. Just drop it for a while. Spend time with ME."

"Are you asking me for something?" Ginny asked, grinning and setting the tape down.

"Please," Harry pleaded, giving the her puppy eyes.

Ginny laid down and put her head on Harry's chest. "You are amazing."

"I love you," Harry said, and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Harry," she replied against his mouth.

She rolled over so she was on top of Harry. "Eyes like fresh pickled toad."

Harry grinned, and pulled her shirt over her head. "I remember that one. Malfoy still bugs me about it." (A/N: Malfoy and Harry are friends now.)

Ginny pulled his shirt of. She kissed his neck. "Do you remember what comes after that?" she asked as Harry started unbuttoning her pants.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Well, neither do I."

And the rest of what happed is the business of Harry and Ginny.

_**Next Day**_

_**Interrogation Room**_

_**8:30 A.M.**_

Ginny walked into the interrogation room. It was small, with steal walls and no windows. The only furnishing was a table with two chairs opposite each other. Behind the table sat Angelina Johnson.

"Hello, Angelina," Ginny said, taking a seat.

"Hello, Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"

"Scared, but fine. I'm a bit jumpy since... Well, you know."

"Yes. Well, I know you probably don't want to relive what happened, but I need you to tell me. It will help us find out about Cho," Ginny said, taking out a slip of parchment and a Quick-Quotes quill. (A/N: Not like Rita Skeeter's, a real one.)

"I understand," Angelina began. "It was horrid, what happened. She crawled out of the TV. First the screen was all fuzzy, and then it clicked to a scene with a well. A small girl walked out of it, and got closer and closer to the screen. And then when you think she couldn't come any closer, she crawled out. Then, she chased Cho into the closet, and started to torture her. The sound was awful. All you could here was screams of agony," she finished, shuddering.

"Wow. They told that you had gone insane, but you're pretty sane to have experienced that."

"Thank you, Ginny. It's pretty good to see some one that won't kill your friends."

Ginny got up and hugged Angelina. "Take care, Angie," she said, and walked out of the room.

_**Ginny's House**_

_**1:00 P.M.**_

Ginny walked through her front door. The smell of coffee filled her lungs. "Harry! I'm home!" (A/N: I had to. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Harry came around the corner.

"Hey, Gin. How did the interrogation go?" Harry greeted.

"Angelina is a lot stronger mentally than I thought. She experienced the death of Cho, and how she explained it, was very, very gruesome. I almost cried thinking about it," Ginny explained.

Harry and Ginny sat and talked for a while, drinking some coffee. Then, Ginny remembered the tape.

"Thanks for the coffee, hun. I gotta go do something. Reporter business," Ginny said, and walked into her room.

Ginny picked up the tape from off of her bedside table. She turned the TV on and slowly pushed the tape into the VCR...

Hahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! I had to. I'm sorry! I'll write another chapter ASAP!

And for all those reviewers: I LOVE YOU! You know you love that purple button!


	3. Seven Days

Hey guys! Wow! This is the soonest I've ever updated a chapter! I bet you're happy…

**IamSiriusgrl: HE'S MINE!**

**Ginny-wannabe: You'll just have to see…**

Keep in mind that I have almost completely forgot what the tape looked like, so I'll make my own up.

_Ginny picked the tape up off of the bedside table, and slowly pushed it into the VCR…_

Chapter 3

Seven Days

The screen was black for a moment, and then a ring of light flickered on the TV. About five seconds later, a picture of a white room came on. Then a scene with and eye was shown, and a needle was slowly pushed through the center of it.

Ginny cringed. She didn't exactly enjoy the graphics of it.

A low view of a bathroom came on, and water fell from the ceiling. A top view from a grimy well was shown next, and slowly, you could begin to make out what seemed like a woman holding something under the water. Then, a woman putting on earrings slowly turned to look at the camera through a mirror flashed, and then a… _finger? _Ginny thought.

But just when she thought nothing would happen, a nail was driven through the finger, making the nail bend up completely. (A/N: I didn't enjoy this part of the movie…) The TV went black, and then a slow whistling sound filled the room, and then it stopped. Next, there was scene with a woman falling off the edge of a cliff. And again, the scene of the ring of light was shown, and then all went black.

Ginny was deep in thought when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the receiver, and said, "Hello?"

"_Seven days."_

"Hello? _Hello?" _Ginny asked, but no one answered. She was kind of scared. Who could be watching her? She hung up. "That's odd," she wondered aloud.

"What's odd?" asked a voice from the door way.

Ginny looked up. "Hey, Harry. It's this tape, I can't make heads or tails of it. And plus the phone call."

"What did they say?"

"They said…"

"Yes?"

"They said… _'Seven days.'"_

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmmmm…."

"I'll work on it later; it's too complicated right now."

"Now you're thinking properly. Why don't we go out tonight?"

"Who's going to watch Daniel?"

"I already called Mrs. Figg. She said she would."

"She's a life saver."

"Now get ready, we can go to the movies."

_**7:00 P.M.**_

_**Movie Theater**_

"What movie do you want to see, Hun?" Harry asked, looking at movie choices.

"I've been wanting to see _House of Wax_, what about you?"

"Sounds interesting. Let's see it."

_**7:05 P.M.**_

_**Movie Theater**_

The lights dimmed, and the previews came on.

"The dead never dream, and the dead never sleep. Just when you thought the world was rid of evil, the ultimate began. _Seven years… _The Thing. In theaters March 17, 2005."

"That looks scary," Ginny said, cuddling up to Harry.

"Hmmm…" a lion, hippo, and giraffe sang. "Happy birthday to you! Honk honk! You live in a zoo. Honk honk! You look like a monkey. Honk honk! And you smell like one too!"

A monkey spit out his drink and said, "I say!"

Another monkey sniffed his under arm, and keeled over.

"Sadagascar! In theaters April 17, 2006."

Ginny started laughing.

"Magic wands, spells galore, and owls. Lots and lots of owls. Harriet Pawtter and the Hoblet of Wire, in theaters November 18, 2005."

"That looks interesting," Ginny said.

"Yeah, we should take Daniel to see it, it's only PG."

"Shh… The movies starting," someone said.

Harry put an arm around Ginny. She laid her head on his shoulder, and together, the watched _House of Wax._

_**8:25 P.M.**_

_**Harry's Car**_

Harry and Ginny came out of the movie theater laughing, and were STILL laughing.

"I didn't mean to catapult my popcorn on that guy, but that part was scary!" Ginny exclaimed, whipping a tea from her eye.

"That guy was pissed! Oh my God! It was so funny! But please, don't try to spill you soda in my lap again!" Harry said back.

Ginny and Harry laughed every single mile home, through the front door, and to their bedroom…

_**The next day**_

_**1:30 P.M.**_

_**Ginny's Office**_

Ginny walked into her office, only to be greeted by a huge BANG! of noise and confetti.

"Happy birthday, Ginny!"

Ginny jumped. "_What?"_

"Today's your birthday! Remember?" Colin Creevey asked.

"You're twenty-eight today!" Hannah Abbot said.

"Oh my God! You're right!"

"Have a drink!" another office mate said.

Ginny took the drink and downed it. This would be another fun day…

_**Ginny's house**_

_**5:00 P.M.**_

Ginny dropped her keys onto the daveigh. She sighed, and plopped down on the couch. Then she remembered the tape, and slowly pushed it in the VCR.

Usually, after you watch a movie once, it seems to go a lot faster than usually, just as the tape did. After Ginny watched the movie, the phone rang again. She ran over to it, picked it up, and screamed, "_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" _and hung up.

_**On the other line**_

Harry starred at the phone in disbelief. "What? All I wanted to know if we still had milk! I was going to go shopping!"

_**The other line**_

Ginny was panting. This was horrible! Someone was stalking her, and she had turned twenty-eight! She didn't want to be almost thirty and stalked at the same time! Ginny felt her tears well up with tears. She sighed again, and said, "I hate P.M.S…"

Well, there's chapter three. Sorry my chapters aren't that long. But look on the bright side, I updated! And you just know you love that little purple button down there!


End file.
